


Wings of Desire [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: Der Himmel über Berlin | Wings of Desire (1987), due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is an angel who thinks about love, about falling. Based on 1987's "Wings of Desire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Desire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654174) by [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/pseuds/Nos4a2no9). 



Length: 1hr:12min:51sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wings-of-desire).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
